


Берти хочет романтики

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: На отдыхе в Каннах Берти хочет покататься на лодке. Причём не один





	Берти хочет романтики

― Дживс, помнишь ту девушку за завтраком?

― Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

― Ну, как же! Такая, с профилем, вся из себя, с ногами ещё! И в платье!

― Да, сэр. Кажется, я понял, о ком вы говорите.

― Так вот, ― я повеселел. ― Надеюсь, она и ужинать будет в отеле, поскольку я собираюсь пригласить её покататься на лодке.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Да. Бинго сказал, что прогулка у побережья в тихую звёздную ночь в Каннах не идёт ни в какое сравнение с попытками отмахаться вёслами от комаров в каком-нибудь засиженном лягушками затхлом английском пруду.

― Надо полагать, подобный вывод пришёл к мистеру Литтлу на основании жизненного опыта, сэр?

― В самую точку, Дживс! Кстати, не поможешь мне переодеться к ужину?

Однако за ужином Фортуна отвернулась от меня, о чём я, повстречав Дживса у дверей отеля, тут же ему и сообщил.

― Фортуна отвернулась от меня, Дживс! Её не было за ужином!

― Фортуны не было за ужином, сэр?

― Нет, той девушки. А впрочем, и Фортуны тоже.

― Весьма сожалею, сэр.

― Постой! Так вот же она!

― Фортуна, сэр?

― Да нет же, Дживс! Девушка! Но не одна, а с какой-то плотоядного вида дамой! Дживс, мне кажется, это тётка! Ей-богу, тётка! Уж я их породу знаю. Скажи, что мне делать?

― Позвольте, сэр, я сам подойду к молодой леди и передам ей вашу просьбу.

― В самом деле, Дживс? О, как ты добр! Да, пожалуйста, так и сделай.

Я наблюдал, как Дживс приближается к поработительнице вустеровского сердца. Слегка поклонившись, он приподнял котелок и начал ей что-то негромко говорить. Странно, но по мере того, как из уст его струилась речь, красавица всё больше становилась похожа на свою тёткоподобную спутницу. Дживс повернулся, указал на меня и добавил что-то ещё. Обладательница профиля сверкнула орлиным взором ― может, не орлиным, но что-то орнитологическое в нём безусловно было ― и с решительностью стенобитного тарана двинулась на меня.

Если честно, на лице девушки, с которой планируешь покататься по морю, рассчитываешь увидеть больше нежности, кротости и непредвзятости. Однако, лицо, наступающее на Бертрама, (если, конечно, лицо способно наступать), было совсем не таким. Девушка с таким лицом наверняка сбросит вас за борт, и вы ещё легко отделаетесь, если перед этим она не исполосует вас бритвой, чтобы кровь в воде привлекла побольше акул.

― Негодяй! ― не поздоровавшись, заявила она и влепила пощёчину.

― За что? ― возмутился я, хватаясь за побитую щёку и при этом нечаянно подставляя другую.

― Ах, за что?! Негодяй, хам и ничтожество! ― И я, как и предсказывало Евангелие, схлопотал по второй щеке.

― Что это было, Дживс? ― спросил я, когда молодая птеродактильша свалила под водительство старой, и оба этих монстра откочевали вдаль по набережной.

Верный камердинер, заботливо отряхнув, вернул мне на голову шляпу, слетевшую во время экзе ― как её там? ― куции.

― Боюсь, молодая леди выразила нежелание принимать участие в лодочной прогулке, сэр.

― А ты уверен, что передал ей всё правильно?

― О да, сэр. Я поведал о вашем желании провести с нею ночь наилучшим возможным образом.

― Наилучшим возможным образом поведал, или наилучшим возможным образом провести? ― уточнил я.

― И то и другое, сэр. Поверьте, я действовал исключительно в ваших интересах.

― Ну, и хорошо, ― сказал я. ― Я даже рад, что так получилось, и её криминальная натура проявилась, так сказать, на ранней стадии.

― В самом деле, сэр.

― А ведь я мог нечаянно на ней жениться.

― Вы претерпели малое зло, но избежали большего зла, сэр.

― Золотые слова, Дживс. Вот что значит, с детства потреблять много рыбы. Должно быть, твой мозг светится внутри черепной коробки из-за прорвы съеденного фосфора. Жаль только, теперь я не покатаюсь на лодке. Звёзды, луна, всякий там треск волны, плеск струны и прочая романтика ― увы, увы, увы. Пробил суровый час, когда нужно собрать волю в кулак и мужественно признать: все эти таинства Фортуны не для Бертрама.

― Если мне будет позволено сказать…

― Валяй, дружище, чего уж там. Реки. Режь правду-матку.

― Хочу заметить, вам нет нужды отказываться от своего намерения, сэр. Тем более, что я уже обо всём позаботился. Вас ожидает лучшая на Лазурном побережье лодка, полная корзина для пикника, бутылка Вдовы Клико и два бокала.

― О, Дживс! ― возликовал я. ― Ты просто чудо! Однако…

― Да, сэр?

― Но не поеду же я один!

― Конечно, нет, сэр. Кто-то же должен грести.

― И где я найду того, кто захочет грести? ― жалобно поинтересовался я.

Дживс деликатно кашлянул, как пролетающая по небу овца, пытающаяся о чём-то намекнуть пролетающей параллельным курсом чайке.

― Да, Дживс?

― Сэр, если не возражаете, этим мог бы заняться я.

Меня словно громом шандарахнуло, но не в плохом, а в хорошем смысле. Не то чтобы вышибло мозги или брови опалило, а ровно наоборот.

― И точно! Но это же чудненько! Клянусь Юпитером! Ей-богу, ты гений! Сам бы я не додумался! Но… ― и на этом «но» я споткнулся.

― Сэр? ― участливо переспросил Дживс.

Я вздохнул.

― Бинго сказал, главное в этом деле ― романтика. Обильные страстные речи, взгляды, так жадно, так робко ловимые. Всё в таком духе, понимаешь?

― Понимаю. ― Дживс обнадёживающе кивнул. ― Положитесь на меня, сэр.


End file.
